Mario
This page is to be deleted soon so please refraim from doing anymore edits to it. If you do, the page we will be keeping for now is called for now Merge:Mario. Mario is the protagonist of the Mario Series, and is arguably the most popular video game character of all time. Created by the legendary Shigeru Miyamoto, Mario is Nintendo's mascot and most lucrative intellectual property (IP). Mario's appearances in classic arcade games Donkey Kong and Mario Bros. granted him instant recognition, and his NES debut in Super Mario Bros. fueled what was to become the most popular gaming series in history. Due to his great popularity, Mario has also starred in several successful spinoff series, ranging from RPGs to sport titles. According to statistics, more children were familiar with Mario in 1990 than with Mickey Mouse or Bugs Bunny. To date, Super Mario Bros. 3 remains the highest selling video game title (sold independently of a system). In the Mario series, he is the savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, and will always rescue the princess in distress when needed. His brilliant games have received copious awards, and the character himself has earned a spot at the Hollywood Wax Museum and the Walk of Game. Ever since his first appearance in Donkey Kong he has worn his signature red and blue clothing, and a stylish mustache and hat to make his appearance complete. In Super Mario 64, gamers were enlightened to hear Mario's ever popular voice, which has been compared to Mickey Mouse's. History Mario first appeared in the arcade classic Donkey Kong. Originally known as Jumpman, he was later renamed "Mario", after the landlord of Nintendo of America's headquarters circa 1981, Mario Segali. The name soon went into effect internationally. Donkey Kong, which saw Mario traversing construction platforms to rescue his girlfriend Pauline from disgruntled ape Donkey Kong, became a smash hit. Naturally, Donkey Kong's massive success led to a sequel, Donkey Kong Jr. This time around, players controlled Donkey Kong Jr, whose mission was to find the key needed to free his father, Donkey Kong. Interestingly enough, Mario is the villain in this game, holding Donkey Kong hostage apparently as punishment for his actions in the original game. In fact, Miyamoto revealed that Donkey Kong's actions in the original Donkey Kong were a result of mistreatment at Mario's hands. Donkey Kong Jr was a hit, but the original had performed better. In 1983, Mario joined his brother, Luigi, as the newly christened Mario Bros. (in the arcade title of the same name). They took to the sewers in order to rid the pipes of pesky critters. After 1983, video games sales started to heavily decrease. There were no more hits, and the majority viewed video games as a dying fad. Once Nintendo revealed that they were going to release the NES in America, it was generally expected that the console would be a failure, much like others preceding it. Nintendo was confident and released the NES with Super Mario Bros., the game that today is said to have saved video games from being exterminated. The title is the best selling video game to date, selling over 40 million copies. It featured expansive worlds, each with four levels. There were many enemies. The game introduced three characters that are now known throughout the gaming world - Bowser, Princess Peach (then Princess Toadstool.), and Toad. After the huge success of Super Mario Bros., Nintendo took the obvious route and created a sequel which was unfortunatly only released in Japan. The game was almost identical to the original (as in graphics), however it was more challenging, which according to sources, is the reason why Nintendo didn't release the game over seas. Realizing this mistake, Nintendo re-released it in America with Super Mario Bros. Deluxe on the Game Boy Color and as The Lost Levels on Super Mario All Stars and Virtual Console. For Americans, Nintendo took the main characters out of a Japanese game titled Doki Doki Panic, and recreated it with Mario themes. The game was titled Super Mario Bros. 2, however this game and the Japanese game were completely different. A movie titled The Wizard was released in America. Though this movie wasn't particularly a success, nor was it critically acclaimed, it was the movie that introduced the world to the next game staring Mario - Super Mario Bros. 3, the final Mario platformer for the NES. Today, Super Mario Bros. 3 is the best selling game that wasn't sold with a console. Mario had many new abilities in the game once he collected certain special items such as the Tanooki Suit, which allowed him to fly; the Hammer Suit, which gave him powerful armor and the ability to throw hammers; and the Frog Suit, which gave him better swimming and jumping abilities, but hinders movement on land. After Super Mario Bros. 3 was released, Sega entered the market, explaining how "They do what Nintendon't". Their console was more powerful, and the games were fast. Nintendo had to compete with this new competitor, and released the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES for short.). The release title was Super Mario World, a game that was considered the best to many Mario fans, and introduced the lovable dinosaur Yoshi, who is still today a popular member to the Mario group. Nintendo had released a success, and so did Sega - Sonic the Hedgehog. Back in the 90's, Sonic was considered Mario's rival, as they were two great series in the same genre, made by rival companies. Once 3-D gaming was created, however, SEGA lost the console market and became a third-party. After Super Mario World ended up being one of the best sellers, Nintendo decided to make a sequel staring Mario's new friend, Yoshi, and Baby Mario, whom is Mario as a baby. Super Mario World 2 took place on Yoshi's Island. Though the game was not as successful as Nintendo hoped, it has still won plenty of awards, and has spawned a few sequels. After Sony creating the PlayStation, Nintendo needed something huge, that would revolutionize gaming in the future. They turned to Shigeru Miyamoto, the creator of Mario, and made Super Mario 64, a very innovative game that is in full 3-D. The game is considered by many as the best game to ever be released. The game consists of regular Mario gameplay - Jumping, collecting power ups, saving the princess; and adds a new way to play - 3-D worlds. Years later after Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine came out for the GameCube, in this game, Mario had the ability to do different things with a new device called FLUDD. In the game, Mario, the Princess, Toadsworth, and some Toads go to Isle Delfino, where upon their arrival, is quickly ruined after Mario is accused of spreading Toxic and poisonous goop across there island, even though Bowser Jr. did it in disguise. Mario will now use FLUDD to rid of the goop, and stop Bowser and his son. After Sunshine, Nintendo came out with New Super Mario Bros. for the DS. This game featured classic 2-D Mario gameplay, and added 3-D graphics. You were also able to pull of stunts that you were able to do in past 3-D Mario games such as wall jumping and triple jumping, only now in 2-D levels. Many new items to the series include the Mega Mushroom, the Mini Mushroom, and the Blue Koopa Shell. In the upcoming game Super Mario Galaxy, Mario will fly from planet to planet in search of the recently kidnapped Princess Peach. With the flick of the Wii-Remote, Mario will be able to spin around and fly through space. Platform games Arcade/NES games SNES/Game Boy games Nintendo 64 games Nintendo GameCube/Game Boy Advance games Note: The above template does not include the video game Luigi's Mansion as it is not an actual Mario game. Rather, it stars his brother Luigi. It also does not include Wario World for the exact same reason (though it stars Wario, not Luigi). Since both the GameCube and Game Boy Advance have no future Mario platformers in development, the above list is thought to be completed. However, it is unknown whether or not we should add the GBA video game Mario vs. Donkey Kong, as it is considered more of a puzzle game than a platformer. The conclusion to this should be made shortly. However, despite all the games being listed, feel free to add more information to the small section. It is also understood that there are multiple GBA Mario platformers, however, all of these are remakes rather than original games. Wii/Nintendo DS games Cancelled Games Mario RPG series Over the years, Mario has stared in five critically acclaimed RPG's. His first RPG game was Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the SNES. In this Square made game, Mario went on a quest to save the Mushroom Kingdom and meet new friends. It was also the first game where Bowser would join your team and fight evil. His next RPG, which was made by RPG creators Intelligent Systems, who made the likes of the Fire Emblem series, Advance Wars, and others, created Paper Mario, a game where Mario (and everything else.) was in paper form. In this game, 7 characters would join his team to fight evil. The next game, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, used a brand new RPG engine that was created by AlphaDream, a Nintendo second party developer. In this engine, rather than just being able to give more damage to the enemy with precise button pressing, you are now able to either totally avoid being hurt or even counter attack your opponent's attack by pressing the button at just the right time. In the sequel to Paper Mario, titled Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario would use a battle system very similar to his predecessor. In the sequel to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, there would be four allys on the battle field, rather than just two. The two new characters, however, were Mario and Luigi as babies. The babies were able to help with many challenging puzzles and battles. The Wii title Super Paper Mario mixes RPG mechanics and platforming gameplay together to make a new and innovative game. Super Smash Bros series Mario has been a playable character in every Super Smash Bros. game, including the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. In the games, he is a medium weight character whom is suggested for beginners of the game. His signature moves are his fire balls, his jumps, and others. Super Smash Bros. Mario is the original character in the series. In the game, you would be able to use attacks that you can use in past games such as throwing fire balls. Like every other character, you could change the cloths that Mario is wearing to different designs, other than his regular Red and Blue. His brother, Luigi, also appears as a playable character, as does dino friend Yoshi and past enemy Donkey Kong. Super Smash Bros. Melee In Super Smash Bros Melee, Mario was able to use his fire balls from Super Mario Bros, his cape from Super Mario World, his super jump, and a move that makes him spin around (probably a reference to his spin attack in Super Mario World. Dr. Mario also appears as a playable character in the game. He is Mario, just in another costume, and some slightly changed stats. As in the previous game, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong are playable characters. Newcomers are Princess Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Bowser, Mario's arch rival. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In the upcoming Super Smash Bros Brawl for the Wii, Mario will be able to do everything that he could from Melee. The only expection is that his Down Special move that was previously called the Mario Tornado is now being replaced by FLUDD. FLUDD does no damage, but it propels foes backward. It is rumored that the Mario Tornado move will replace Mario's Down A. In the game, his special power (Final Smash) will be able to perform a large blast of fire that will spread across the whole entire stage. This attack is known as "Mario Finale". Mario was the first character to be revealed in the trailer. It should be noted that Mario's cousin, Wario, is a playable character. Mario Kart series Of course, Mario has appeared as the main character in every Mario Kart game hence the name. The first in the series, Super Mario Kart, is considered the first game in the Kart genre. Then he went on to play a major role in Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart Super Circuit, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Arcade GP, and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. His exclusive kart in Mario Kart: Double Dash was the Red Fire, while his exclusive karts in in Mario Kart DS were the B Dasher, the Standard MR, and the Shooting Star. His weight is always medium. Mario sports games Mario sports games have been around mainly since the Nintendo 64's release of Mario Tennis. The game was so popular that Nintendo decided to publish many more Mario sports games such as Mario Golf, Super Mario Strikers, Mario Superstar Baseball, Mario Hoops: 3-on-3, Mario Strikers Charged, and others. It should also be noted that Mario, along with Luigi and Princess Peach, was a playable character in EA created titles SSX on Tour and NBA Street V3. It was thought that EA would include the three characters in SSX Blur, though once the game was released, the rumor was put down. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Mario and Sonic were brutal rivals in the 90s, when SEGA was still making consoles. When the Dreamcast failed, a doorway between them opened up. Fans of the two have long since wished to see the two compete in the same game. Now the two finally are, as in Late March 2007, SEGA announced the rival's meeting in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. Hollywood Wax Museum In 2003, the Hollywood Wax Museum announced that Mario would soon be featured at the museum. That year, Nintendo and the museum had a party to introduce the new wax model. They noted that Mario was the first ever video game character to be featured at the museum, and replaced Matrix actors Keanu Reeves and Carrie-Anne Moss in the musuem's lobby. When they revealed the figure, Charles Martinet, the voice of Mario, said "They say you can't hold a candle to me, but now you really can't" (since the wax would melt). They placed Mario to the right of the large King Kong. The model itself is five feet tall. Since then, one other video game character was introduced at the museum, that being Lara Croft. During the party, they had a contest to see who was the best Mario look-a-like, the winner got many Nintendo (mostly Mario) related prizes. Recently, the museum put Nicolas Cage riding on a motorcycle right next to Mario. The Walk of Game Mario, along with Link and Sonic, were among the first characters to recieve a place in the Walk of Game, video gaming's equivalent to movie's walk of fame. Oddly, the Walk of Game is owned solely by Sony, yet they have, as of 2007, not presented an award to one of their video game characters/people/or games, but have rather been giving out awards to competing companies such as Nintendo (Mario, Link, Shigeru Miyamoto) and Microsoft (Halo). They have, however gave awards to many third party companies such as SEGA (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Square-Enix (Final Fantasy), among others. The Many Marios Mario has gone through many different occupations. Here they are, including the names that he took over. *Jumpman - Jumpman was Mario's original name in the arcade classic Donkey Kong. His name was changed once Donkey Kong Jr. was released. *Super Mario - Super Mario refers to Mario when he has obtains a Super Mushroom in most sidescrolling Mario games from Super Mario Bros. up. *Fire Mario - Fire Mario refers to Mario once he has obtained a Fire Flower, which allows him to shoot fire balls from his hand. *Doctor Mario - Doctor Mario refers to Mario when he helped defeat the viruses in the Dr. Mario video game series. *Rabbit Mario - This suit allows Mario to jump very high in Super Mario Land 2. *Raccoon Mario- In Super Mario Bros. 3, this suit would allow Mario to fly in the air. *Tanooki Mario - Pretty much the same as Raccoon Mario except he has the added power of turning to immovable, invincible stone. *Baby Mario - Refers to Mario as a baby in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Island DS, and others. *Metal Mario - A suit that makes Mario very powerful and heavy in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. *Paper Mario - A paper version of Mario in the Paper Mario series. *The Great Gonzales - The name that the Yoshi kid calls Mario in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and his name at the Glitz Pit. *Pinball Mario - Mario in pinball form from Mario Pinball Land. *Mini Mario - Mario when he obtains a Mini Mushroom. This powerup makes Mario very small, allowing him to run over water, squeeze through tight spots, and glide in the air longer than usual. *Mega Mario - Once Mario obtains a Mega Mushroom he becomes huge, allowing him to crush virtually anything. See also *Mario References *Baby Mario *Dr. Mario *List of Mario Games *Mario Items *Mario Characters *Mario Locations Category:Mario Characters Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Major Nintendo Characters Category:Smash Bros. Fighters Category:Mario Kart Racers Category:Mario Golf Players Category:Mario Tennis Players Category:Mario Baseball Players